


Can't Fix This Hurt (artwork)

by slashersivi



Series: Gift Exchanges / Gifts [3]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Whump, character whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 04:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashersivi/pseuds/slashersivi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony is good at fixing things but there are some things that are out of his depth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Fix This Hurt (artwork)

**Author's Note:**

> For americancapsicle on tumblr, from the SteveTonyFest Gift Exchange.
> 
> [Tumblr post with some art commentary here](http://slashersivi.tumblr.com/post/53046400269/for-americancapsicle-more-this-probably-was).


End file.
